Alternate Fates
by Discord
Summary: Alternate ending to SW:TPM... because the ending that happened, while it conencided with the trilogy, made no sense...


Alternate Fates

Recorded by Discord

This is an AU version of the end of SW:TPM because I refuse to believe that a nine year old slave from some God-forsaken rock can save/destroy the whole friggin' Jedi order, especially one that won't stop screaming "YIPEEEE!!!!!".

I'm almost finished!

Okay, here's the rundown; Some violence, but also some homosexual themes. Don't know what homosexuality is? Go to health class!! Heh. Actually, for those of you who lack half a brain, homosexuality is feelings of affection or sexual lust between people of the same gender. Does 'gay' or 'lesbian' ring a bell? Thought so. Anyway, if you're somebody who strongly disapproves of homosexuality in any form, then get outta here.

Questions will be answered, comments and criticism will be greatly appreciated, and flames will be used at the weekend barbecue. 

The Sith kicked out, sending Qui-Gon falling over the edge of the catwalk. Jinn drew the Force around himself, landing with the ease of a cat. Above, Obi-Wan took his hand off his lightsaber long enough to retaliate with a stinging backhand to the Sith's face.

Maul drew a breath, surprised to be caught off-guard.

_It won't happen again._

Maul bared his teeth and spun his saber staff, locking blades with Kenobi.

Qui-Gon looked up, seeing the demon fighting with a seemingly endless store of energy, stealthily moving the battle towards a series of humming, rose-tinted force fields.The Jedi Master concentrated and leaped, whisps and eddies in the Force carrying him up to the catwalk of the battle scene.

Sweat drooled into Obi-Wan's eyes, but he didn't dare wipe it away. A single moment's distraction would cost him dearly. He parried the bloodred blades, almost desperate, taking a step back every moment. A sudden flash of green behind the Sith cost him a moment's loss of concentration.

Qui-Gon ignited his lightsaber, sprinting towards the battle.

The pale force fields blinked out, leaving a corridor open. The Sith upped the tempo of his attack, driving Obi-Wan down the hallway. After a moment, the fields snapped shut, locking Qui-Gon before the first shield, far from where Obi-Wan and Maul continued to battle.

A scarlet blade whizzed at his left knee, but was knocked away by a beam of azure. Almost immediately, the other end of the saber staff whirled up at his right shoulder. Obi-Wan ducked under it and, grasping his lightsaber in his right hand, stabbed upward at Maul's abdomen. 

Maul took the luxury of allowing himself a half-second to flash a feral smile at the Jedi. He swung his right blade down and to the side, hooking the Jedi blade and flipping the lightsaber hilt out of Kenobi's hands. Immediately, he swung the right blade at Obi-Wan's legs, following up with a swipe at his head, knowing that he would jump over the first attack and duck under the second. He leveled his staff at Kenobi's throat—

And let it go. It hovered where he'd left it, still hissing at Obi-Wan's throat. The Sith prowled around him, smirking. He knelt behind Obi-Wan, who was still in his attacking crouch and wrapped his hands around the Jedi's neck, about to snap it.

Maul suddenly froze, feeling a mind touching his own.

_Did you finish them yet, my apprentice?_

Maul bowed his head. _No, Master. I am about to finish the small one._

Do not kill either of them, my apprentice. Bring them back to me.

He bowed further, as though his master was standing right in front of him. The thought of disobeying or questioning his master hadn't even crossed his mind. 

_You may toy with one before you continue._

The connection was closed, but Maul knew that the permission only came as a result of his quick and successful action against the Jedi.

Which didn't mean he couldn't take it.

Obi-Wan was choking.

On the floor, one knee touching the ground in an awkward crouch, he found himself once again unable to move, the saber staff buzzing uncomfortably close to the small of his throat. The Sith's hands were tight, bending his neck at a painful angle, and the fact that he had suddenly tensed hadn't helped him at all.

Obi-Wan slid his eyes towards Qui-Gon, who was watching with a clearly horrified expression on his face. 

With a jolt, Obi-Wan realized that the Sith's hold had relaxed abruptly, though his hands still rested on the Padawan's collarbones. The Sith moved slowly, tracing Obi-Wan's jawbone with one hand and raking the flats of his nails across his throat, gently.

Obi-Wan jerked in surprise, and would have accidentally spitted himself on the thrumming lightsaber, had the Sith not been holding him. His breath came in quick, short gasps, and his mouth hung open because of said cause.

Even as he sprinted towards the fight, Qui-Gon knew that he wouldn't make it in time. The rosy force fields were clicking shut. He skidded to a halt, squinting a bit to make out the battling form of his Padawan. 

"No!" He breathed, seeing Obi-Wan drop into a low offensive attack. It would have worked—had there been only one blade to dispatch. But instead, Maul went into a series of attacks that disarmed his opponent and left his saber staff leveled at Kenobi's throat. The Sith smiled, moving behind Obi-Wan and preparing to snap his neck while his lightsaber hovered in the air.

Qui-Gon slowly raised his eyes to meet Obi-Wan's. _No, not here, not now, please, Force, no…_

Maul suddenly halted in his lethal movements. By his slightly glazed look and locked muscles, Qui-Gon correctly guessed that he was having a telepathic conversation. After a moment, the glazed expression vanished and his tight grip relaxed.

Qui-Gon reigned in his breath, staring in horror. "Now what?" He murmured to himself.

He watched in disbelief as the Sith slowly caressed Obi-Wan's neck, holding the young Jedi even as he almost leaped in surprise.

But the caress turned into aggression, and in one fluid movement, Maul rammed the heels of his hands into Obi-Wan's temples and telekinetically moved his lightsaber out of the way. Obi-Wan slumped to the ground, unconscious.

All at the same time, the Force issued a sudden warning, and Maul peered through the pale force fields and hissed in glee. Qui-Gon turned on his heel to see three droidekas leveling their blasters at him, their shields up.

But through the Force, there was darkness… a ripple, a tear…

Qui-Gon raised his eyes. A cloaked figure was descending through the maze of catwalks.

He gripped his lightsaber, but even as he did, blue lightening flew from the figure's fingertips, and Qui-Gon didn't worry about it for a while.

***

Maul was hissing again, but this time in anger. Imagine, his master _making_ him haul these deadweights! He glanced down at the two unconscious Jedi who were hovering on their backs.

The little one started to stir, slowly waking up.

Maul flicked his gaze to him, something unreadable on his face. He started to move faster through his starship, wanting to get the Jedi to a holding cell before they were fully conscious.

Obi-Wan shifted, feeling around himself groggily. His questing fingers found only air, and from the way his belt and clothing was hanging off his body, he decided that he was floating in the air. _Another floating exercise,_ he though unhappily. _I'll bet I flew into something and knocked myself out._

Reality hit him like a thunderbolt. His eyes flew open and he flailed in the air, trying to break free from the telekinetic hold he was in. He stared around, finally freezing when a black-and-read horned face filled his vision. It sneered at him.

Obi-Wan locked gazes with him, but was trying desperately to raise Qui-Gon through the telepathic link. It seemed as though the Master had left the phone off the proverbial hook.

However, he awoke rather violently when Maul dumped him on the floor of a cell, keeping Obi-Wan hovering. As always, Qui-Gon didn't fool around with waking up. He was alert almost instantly.

Darth Maul hadn't expected such a quick recovery. He flicked his wrist, and the motion made a tiny lightsaber dagger drop into his palm. He activated it and pointed it at Obi-Wan.

"Not enough room to maneuver, here," he hissed. "The boy would die."

Qui-Gon rose to his feet. "You wouldn't dare."

Maul bared his teeth in a feral smile. "I would."

Obi-Wan was raised and hurled out of the cell telekinetically. "Time for your training to really start," Maul growled before he slammed the door shut, locking a helpless Qui-Gon into the cell, alone.


End file.
